This invention relates to a copy stand for use in inputting operation of word processor or computer, and more particualrly to a copy stand capable of shifting one line in a copy at a time by driving a cursor indicating one line with a motor.
The copy stand having one line feeding mechanism is already known heretofore as it is disclosed in U.S. patent Ser. No. 1,439,250. However, this copy stand has not been developed to such a degree that inspite of its functional character originally, it is not employed currently in a broad range. The reason for such condition is that it seems that various problems on operation remain to be resolved.
The first problem occurs in a returning operation when the input operation of one page to the lower end of the board is completed and the cursor is shifted from the lower end to the upper end of the board. At this time, when the cursor is shifted with a motor, it is time consuming and inefficient. Under the circumstances, as disclosed in U.S. patent Ser. No. 4,043,064, a structure is proposed in which an endless belt that is driven by the motor is supported by a cursor holder by means of a spring which supports the cursor, and when the one line feeding is carried out, the cursor is shifted together with the endless belt, and when the returning operation is carried out, the cursor holder is pressed down with hand to shift the spring while sliding on the surface of the endless belt. When an operator tries to shift the cursor manually as described in the foregoing, a manipulation character of the returning operation becomes satisfactory. However, in this structure, the spring is interposed, and the strength of the spring must be set in an appropriate condition so that cursor does not slide at one line feeding and does slide easily at the manual operation, but it is difficult to maintain this condition over a long period of time, and because the spring undergoes fatigue and at the one line feeding time, the sliding tends to occur at the one line feeding and thus, the durability is not certain.
The second problem is a difficulty of fixing a copy on a board properly without inclination. The board of the copy stand is normally provided with a lower receiving member at its lower end and a paper holder at its upper end, and the lower end of the copy is abutted on the lower receiving member and the upper end of the copy is fixed by the paper holder. Accordingly, in case a copy whose size matches the board is used, a proper fixing of the copy is possible, but in case, a smaller copy is used, the lower end of the copy is floated and the upper end is fixed by the paper holder which does not allow the copy to be properly fixed, the copy being easily slant to make the indication of the cursor totally meaningless. By the way, there is a structure in which instead of using the paper holder for fixing even a small size copy by abutting on the lower receiving member, the upper end of the copy is retained on the board by means of a magnet, but this system cannot be used for a thick copy.
The third problem occurs when a copy is exchanged or a page of a copy is turned over. In these cases, the cursor must be removed off the board. In the conventional copy stand, the cursor is removed by pulling out of the cursor holder or the cursor is slightly lifted from the cursor holder to turn upward along the board to prevent the cursor from abutting on the paper holder. The manipulation character of these methods is extremely poor without exception. Also, there is a structure in which the cursor is bent in a direction perpendicular to the board and is arranged to leap towards the operator, but the copy stand is positioned in front of the face of the operator so that the operator is required to be stepped back allowing the leaping of the cursor, and thus, this system is not easy to handle.
This invention is completed for the purpose of making the copy stand having a one line feeding mechanism to be easy to handle and of practicing the manipulation character completely.
Namely, a primary object of this invention is to allow the returning operation of the cursor by manual operation which gives a sufficient durability while improving the manipulation character.
The second object of this invention is to fix copies of different sizes on the board of the copy stand properly.
The third object of this invention is to remove the cursor off the board easily and quickly with satisfactory manipulation character in case of exchanging copies.